Un-Horrendous Deeds
by OneScarredClipedWing
Summary: 23-year old Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III has the perfect life, perfect business company, and perfect fiancée. There's only one problem: He's not happy. But will that all change when a struggling 18-year old boy and a little girl jolt him out of his planned life? When there are people in need, all that anybody can do is try to help them out the best way they can. {HiJack Story}


**A/N: My first Romance story, Yay! :D Finally, I thought that I would never upload this yet, but I'm glad I finally did.**

**Rated T: sexual content, language, some violence, and other material**

**Main Characters:**

**Hiccup, Jack, Astrid, Emma, Snotlout, (Older) Jamie, and Valka**

**Notes: Snotlout and Hiccup are brothers, they share Stoick and Valka, all the Vikings are in HTTYD 2 form, and the Night Fury/Toothless is described in a different way, and... that's about it. Other than that, ENJOY! :) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One~<strong>_

In a very elegant apartment, there lived a man. A man of business and success. He had brown, somewhat scraggy hair with two small braids behind his right ear. He also had big emerald eyes that could sparkle in the night, fainted freckles that could be seen in bright light, and a scar on his chin right below his lips. He was a tall young man, who says that he is about more than six feet tall, and had a lean, strong build in his body. He was right under the hot, steaming water in the shower. It trickled down from his head to his feet, rinsing off the suds that stuck on. He stood there in the shower, lost in his own thoughts as he introduces himself…

_My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III_

_I grew up fifth-generation Ivy League Graduate._

_I can tell you my pedigree all the way back to the tribe that my greatest grandfather came from._

_I was born into privilege,_

_groomed by my father to be a businessman, to take over his company,_

_groomed by my mother to be a gentleman._

_I was told where to stand and how to dress, how to cut my hair,_

_And what I would be doing for the rest of my life from the time that I was five years old._

_And right now, I seem to be on track…_

… _Whose track, I don't really know._

_By this time, my mother thought I should be married,_

_And according to my life schedule, that's four months away._

While stepping out of the shower, a beautiful young woman was busy applying mascara while looking inn the sink's mirror. She had a nice long blond braided ponytail with soft blue eyes, getting ready for work. Drying himself off, Hiccup dressed up in his usual business suit and glanced up at her for a second.

_I'll be marrying __**her**__, Astrid._

_She's amazing._

_We're perfect together._

_*Sighs*_

_With a life like mine, you'd think that I wake up happy every day…_

…_but I don't._

_My life is __**perfect**__. But I often wonder,_

_am I living my __own__ life…or the life that I was __told__ to live?_

Checking Hiccup out though the mirror, she mutters out to herself, "This tie is too dark."

While looking though his closest, Hiccup happens to know the tie he picked out was a bit unmatching and says to Astrid, "I think this tie is too dark."

Astrid didn't respond, and instead she still placed the mascara on her smooth eyelashes and again muttered, "Green."

Searching high and low in the wardrobe, Hiccup finally finds the right tie to match with the suit and said with a pleased smile, "Green. Green's better."

Astrid could only roll her eyes in annoyance. If anybody knew what Hiccup's lifestyle was everyday, it would be her. She thought that someday things would get a bit boring, because everything was getting to a point where the "normal" way of life is always the same. After finally finishing up with the mascara, she quietly imitates Hiccup by saying, "'Sophie forgot to put the shoe stretchers in my shoes.'"

Hiccup looked down at one of his pair of shoes sighing, and then tells Astrid, "Babe, did you know that Sophie forgot to put the shoe stretchers in _again_?"

"Wow! Really?" Astrid asked, pretending to be shocked and surprised. She looked over her shoulders to glance at Hiccup and sincerely said, "Don't worry. I'll talk to her."

Later, Astrid dressed up in her business suit as well and fixed her fiancée a nice mug of coffee. Hiccup came walking in, busy talking on the cell phone as she hands him the mug. "No, I have been listening on to the radio," Hiccup said on the phone.

Grabbing up the morning newspaper from the counter, Hiccup sits down in his usual spot at the dinning table to read. "No listen, here's what I want you to do, Jamie: Just get everybody, set up a conference call, and I'll figure it out when I get there," Hiccup said, glimpsing at the newspaper. "Jamie, don't panic. It's fine, I'm looking at the paper right now. Thanks. Bye."

As soon as Hiccup hung up, Astrid's phone started ringing and she happily picked up, wanting to listen to something different for once. "Hello? Yeah, I have a morning meeting. Hey, can you tell Fishlegs to have something cool for kids? ... Well, what do kids like?"

"Toys, milady," Hiccup expressed dully, not looking up at Astrid.

"Right! Toys," Astrid said, agreeing with Hiccup. Astrid looked at Hiccup's way and asked, "What would you like for breakfast?" After thinking for a moment, Astrid knew _exactly_ what Hiccup wanted. Gritting though her teeth in annoyance, she said quietly to herself, "Eggs whites and oatmeal."

"Eggs whites and oatmeal," replied Hiccup, again not looking up at her.

"Don't forget about the grapefruit juice," Astrid thought, weary. Glancing up at Astrid, Hiccup said, "And grapefruit juice?"

"Right here," she said, putting on a fake smile.

Later on in the morning, Hiccup pulled up by a regular apartment building in his bright, shiny sliver car, hoping that whoever he was picking up would hurry up or he's going to be late. Luckily enough, a couple came bursting out, arguing and bickering at each other. The woman was slim in an ugly dress while the buffed man was wearing his business suit and sunglasses, trying to look cool. Hiccup quickly looked over, wide-eyed, to them and frowned in irritation.

"I don't care, Snotlout!" the woman shouted. "And either do you!"

"Get out, Heather!" Snotlout shouted back. Heather threw her purse at him, but he ducked.

While the two continued to scream at each other, Hiccup, having enough of this, reaches over to open up the passenger door and yells, "Snotlout! Get in here!"

Snotlout gladly does so, and tiredly says to Hiccup, "Quit looking at me like that and just drive."

"Snotlout…"

"Just drive!"

Hiccup calmly does so, and says nothing else. After about a few minutes later, Hiccup asks, "Snotlout, how long before you get your driver's licenses back?"

Snotlout gazed toward Hiccup's direction and snaps, "You're tired of driving me already?!"

Hiccup didn't answer, but glanced away instead.

"You know what? I'll just get a driver," Snotlout scowled, "You won't have to worry about me. I don't need you."

"Soutlout, I didn't say 'I was tired of driving you.' I'm just asking you a question. That's all," Hiccup affirmed, serenely.

"I. Don't. Know," Snotlout replied. Then he quietly added, "Mom won't speak to the judge."

Hiccup glanced at Snotlout in alarm. "Why would mom do this?" Hiccup thought to himself. Sure, mom does love Snotlout, but why won't she help?

"Did you do it," Snotlout asks Hiccup. Hiccup, feeling a bit guilty said, "No."

Snotlout's stoned face quickly melted into a begging expression. He glanced back at Hiccup with pleading eyes and beseeched, "Hiccup, please!"

"Why can't you just get your licenses back just like everybody else who had several DUI's," Hiccup asked. He didn't mean for it to come out harshly, but Hiccup doesn't want to deal with Snotlout's owns problems.

"You know _dad_ would've done it for me," Snotlout snarled in frustration, "because unlike you two, _he_ loved me.-"

"We _all _love you, Snotlout," Hiccup stated. Snotlout only huffed, then muttered, "Well mom has a weird way of showing it."

"She has been though _a_ _lot_ with you, Snotlout. She's tired." Hiccup then remembered something, "Get out a tie out of the glove box, Snotlout. We're seeing her for lunch."

Snotlout widen his eyes in disgust, and yelled, "Oh, hell no! Hell No! I'm not going! Take me home, Hiccup."

"Snotlout…We're going to work, and_ then _we're going to lunch."

Aggravated, Soutlout said, "Okay. Just shut up."

* * *

><p>In a old apartment called "Walton", a very young man named Jack lived there in a serious poverty level. He had messy, dirty brown hair and deep blue eyes. His clothes were what some might say not-so-good looking, considering the fact that they were usually old hoodies and blue jeans. Well during that same morning, there was a knock on the door at his room. Worn and tired, Jack sluggishly answers it. But when he opened the door, he only rolled his eyes at the guy before him, getting irritated at the same Austrian man who comes by over and over again in warning. "Look Aster," Jack said, "I'll have it later when I get home."<p>

Not amused, Aster explained, "Jack…You know that the owner can have the sheriff here, _today_."

Jack then puts on a small grin and joked, "Come on, Aster. Just take one for the team."

Not falling for _that_ again, Aster said with a frown, "She has already filed for the rid of invention."

Jack lets his smile die down, he then looks over at a little girl sitting at the dinning room nibbling her breakfast. She had regular clothing, only a bit raggedy though, brown eyes and untidy, long one braided-hair down the back. She looked over at Jack, putting on her jacket. Letting out a soft sigh, Jack said to Aster, "Will you just give me a couple of hours?"

Aster rolled his eyes and snapped, "Give me a break!"

Jack quickly scowled a bit a said, "Look, I'm just saying that I will have it! I just-!" Jack pauses, and then calmly says, "I'll have it today, all right? Just tell her that. That's all I'm asking." With that being said, Jack quickly slams the door on Aster's face.

Jack sighs as he slowly sides down on the door. He looks up at the ceiling in thought that something needs to be done. After much though, he goes to is minuscule bedroom to search though the sheets. After finding the hole that was made in the mattress, he briskly pulls out an envelope to count up the amount of money he has left. The little girl came in right then. Standing next to the doorway to see her brother feeling miserable, she asks him softly, "Are we going to get put out?"

Looking over to her way, he points out a finger to her and said in a very serious tone, "Hey, I don't want you to worry about that." As he continues to count the money, he nervously bites his lip in knowing that he still doesn't have enough. Then he heard his sister say, "How much do we need?""

In aggravation, Jack hastily puts the money back inside the mattress' hole, then gritted though his teeth, "Emma, stop it!"

Taking Emma by the hand as they headed out the door, he said, "Come on, we need to make a stop before you get to school."

* * *

><p>While getting into the parking lot to arrive at his destination, both Hiccup and Jack's car almost ran into each other, trying to park in the same parking spot. "Hey, watch where you're going," Jack yelled out to the two men in the car, he decided to park right close to a spot that was close enough to the building entertains to make the quick stop. But this parking spot wasn't just anybody's though, the sign read: <strong>Reserved Parking for Hiccup Haddock<strong>. But of course, Jack was too much in a rush to notice. "Are you trying to kill me," Jack angrily asks Hiccup when stepping out of his van, then mutters "Damn."

Hiccup steps out of car as Jack scurried, and called out to Jack, "Hey, you're in my parking spot."

"Oh yeah, well you know what? It'll be one second," Jack said, irately. Sure Jack could've been a little nicer, but he just wasn't that type of person right now.

"Excuse me, I got a conference call I got to get to go to-Sir," Hiccup explained. Snotlout jumps up out of the car to look at this kid.

"I don't have time for this," Jack yells out to Hiccup as he runs to get to the elevator.

Snotlout could only look at Hiccup as if Hiccup was crazy. "'Excuse me; I've got a conference call.' That's not how you stop a kid in his tracks," Snotlout elucidated. "This is how you stop a kid in his tracks."

Hiccup warned Snotlout, "Snotlout…Don't-"

"HEY ASSHOLE!" Snotlout yelled out loud enough for Jack to hear. Jack came back to where Snotlout and Hiccup stood. Jack's eyes where widen in anger and shock at what Snotlout just called him, with a knitted brows, he questioned, "Who the _hell _are you calling 'asshole'?"

"Didn't you hear what the man has told you," Snotlout asked Jack rather calmly, "He said move your car."

Looking back at his van, Jack only let out a huff and slowly walked back to the elevator. "Hey," Snotlout shouted to Jack, but Hiccup wasn't going to take any of this. "That mouth is going to get you killed someday," Hiccup tells Snotlout. Snotlout dialed on his cell phone to his friend about the situation. "Hey Claude, this is Snotlout. Yeah, some kid just parked in my brother's parking spot. Okay, thanks."

While Snotlout was busy on the phone, Hiccup happens to notice a little girl sitting in the back seat of the van. Hiccup could only stare at her in wonder, walking up to the van to get a closer look at the girl, he tells Snotlout, "The boy left his…child in the car."

"…So?" Snotlout said without a care, "That little kid _and_ the van are about to be tolled away. Just leave your car, and Claude will come down here and park it."

Hiccup glances over at Soutlout, then demands, "Call Cupcake, and have her bring the conference call down to the car."

"Oh so you want to sit here and wait?" Snotlout retorted. Hiccup didn't answer. Instead he couldn't help himself but just look at the girl in guiltiness. Emma become aware of Hiccup's present and says to him, "I don't talk to strangers."

"See! The little girl as already got an attitude," Snotlout said. "And that little girl is going to turn into a big damn teenager with an even _bigger_ attitude, man."

Hiccup sighs and orders calmly, "Get in the car, Snotlout. Just get in the car, please."

~O

While this was going on, Jack was with the money management man, by the name of Johann, to get his pay check. Jack enters inside and brags, "You _know _I don't have a cell phone, as hard as I try to find a pay phone and you're not answering the phone-"

"Inventory," Johann said, dully.

Anxious, Jack asks, "Can I get my check?" Then adds, "And I need to go someplace just for a couple of hours."

Looking back up at Jack, Johann raised his eyebrow and confirms, "Your shift starts in thirty minutes."

Feeling a bit overwhelmed, Jack explains, "I know, and I will make it up. I just-There is something that I have to do-"

"Be back by ten," Johann tells Jack, handing him the envelope of the check. Jack happily opens up to it, and see what its says. But then Jack smile faded away very quickly as it read:

**Jack Overland Frost- $112.42**

Feeling rather disappointed and surprised in dismay, Jack exclaimed, "What is this?!"

"Your check," Johann confirmed the obvious.

Rolling his eyes and starting to well up a bit of tears, Jack explained, "Yeah I know _that_. But I worked 80 hours for this past two weeks. So where is the rest of it?"

"Human resources got a letter from the IRS," Johann stated out. "They say that you were behind paying back taxes, so they helped most of your pay."

Jack only shook his head in shock and pleaded, "No, uh, I need_ all_ of it, today-"

"There's nothing that I can do," Johann said. "Why don't you call the IRS, and see if you could make some type of arraignment with them?"

Now choking back the tears, Jack asked, "C-Can you give me, uh-advance on next week?"

"They're going to take most of your checks for the next six months," Johann said. "I've been trying to talk to you about that position from four to eleven."

Swimming in deep frustration with tears forming in his eyes, Jack yells out, "And who looks after my sister at night?!"

Understanding that Jack was disappointment, Johann said, "I'm sorry kid, we got to fill in quickly. If you want it, you have to fill in right now."

Jack glanced back down at the check in his hands in defeat. No matter how hard he tried, everything just collapses. "I don't have a choice," Jack sniveled lightly, putting on a small smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take my sister to school." Jack walks out the door without another word, sobbing a bit as he did so.

~O

"So with Camicazi leaving, where does that put us, Jamie," Hiccup asks on the speaker phone in his car with Snotlout. Jamie responded, **"Well, not in the best place. They got to 77 percent of our profit."**

With Hiccup being startled, Hiccup asks, "Wait. When did they get to 77 percent? Last quarter it was 60."

"…**When Snotlout offered them a 25 percent discount on all new products, they upped their payment."**

Hiccup slowly turned his head to glare at Snotlout for being stupid. Snotlout looked back at Hiccup and said, "It was a good idea at the time, okay? It was!"

Tired of Snotlout already, Hiccup tells Jamie, "Fine, we're in it now. Get every financial information you can on North. I'll be burning the midnight oil on this one, Jamie. So, I'll be up in a second."

Just as he hung up, Hiccup happens to notices a brightly, new black motorcycle passing by them in a blink of an eye. He stared at that beauty pass by in awe, wishing that he was on one. Snotlout saw Hiccup priceless expression and taunted with a beaming smile, "Wow, Night Fury. Cool. Now I _know _you saw Toothless do that, Hiccup."

"Do what," Hiccup asked; straighten out his suit a bit.

"Get a bike," Snotlout answered, smiling. "Then you get to hang out with Ruff and Tuff in Africa."

"Did you not just hear about the conference call, I've got a business to run," Hiccup interrupted, wanting to avoid the topic.

"Come on, Hiccup. I could run this company," Snotlout said in full honesty. Hiccup let out chuckle as he says this. "So, you don't think that I could run a business," Snotlout said, frowning. "Hiccup, this wasn't even _your_ dream. It was _mine_, now let me run this company."

"Snotlout…Why don't you _show _me that you could run this company," Hiccup asked, seriously. "Stop saying it, and just _show _me."

It grew silent for a while until Jack comes bursting out, only to find out that the van was being tolled by a truck. "Oh no, no. Please don't," Jack begs the guy moving the van. Cupcake stood there watching, while Snotlout and Hiccup got out of the car. "Sorry kid, you were parked illegally," the man explained.

Jack sadly looked over to Hiccup and asked lowly, "You made him toll my car?"

Before Hiccup could say anything, Snotlout scowled, "Well you parked in his spot, kid."

"I wasn't even talking to you, lumberhead," Jack angrily told Snotlout, he looks back at Hiccup and said, "I was talking to this _ass_."

Hiccup was surprised when Jack called him this. Never in his life as Hiccup ever been called an "ass". Raising a curious eyebrow, Hiccup questioned, "'Ass'?"

"Yeah, you hear me," Jack expressed furiously. Rather than being mad, Hiccup just smiled and giggled at hearing someone's total honestly about him. Snotlout, however, didn't agree to it, "So _he's _the ass?" Jack tried to give the toll-away man some money, but he didn't accept any of it. Emma opens the car window and whines to Hiccup, "Please don't let them take my brother's car, please!"

"Your brother needs to be more responsible," Snotlout says to Emma with a smirk, "Once you piss a man off, you-"

"Don't you _dare _talk to my sister like that," Jack yells furiously to Snotlout, "Don't you say a word!" Before things could go any worse, Hiccup steps in between the two to break it off. Jack glance over to Hiccup through beseeching eyes and said kindly, "Sir, I-"

"Oh so he's a 'Sir' now," Snotlout questioned. "From 'ass' to 'sir', huh? Well Sir Ass has got nothing to say to your ass."

"Snotlout," Hiccup said, preventing Snotlout from touching Jack. Jack begs again, "Please don't take my car."

"'Don't take my car'," mocks Snotlout. "Well you don't have a choice. Hey Caleb, get this car out of here."

Snotlout looks back over to Jack, who was getting in the van for Emma, and says to him, "You don't park in a man's spot." Looking at Hiccup, he says, "See that's what's wrong with teens, they always want to start a fight with adults and then they start boo-hooing when fighting back."

"Snotlout…" Hiccup warns, frowning this time. "Just get in the elevator, please." Snotlout only glared back at the van, then made his way to the elevator. Hiccup glances back at Jack and Emma, unable to think about their situation. Jack gently raps his arms to the sobbing Emma in comforted, hushing her by saying everything is going to be okay. Hiccup said quietly to Jack, "You may want to find some other place to park." Hiccup then orders Caleb, "Put it down, Caleb."

Walking to get to the elevator, Hiccup tells Cupcake, "Just park my car, okay? I think my iPad is in the back." Jack gets out of the van to move over to the driver's side, glaring up at Hiccup he mutters loudly, "Ass."

Oh, Snotlout heard Jack loud and clear then barks out furiously, making wild gestures, "SEE! That little kid-! Let me add him!" Hiccup tries to hold Snotlout from doing so, and then says calmly, "Get on the elevator!" Snotlout glance at Hiccup as they went inside and asked, "Do you like getting walked on?! ARGG!" Hiccup felt completely exhausted already just dealing with this little dilemma that Snotlout was making such a big deal out of. Hiccup let out a tried breath, then thought, "Man…what a unusual, yet CRAZY morning."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&R, and I don't own none of the characters. ^-^**


End file.
